Una razón para vivir
by Hanatoa
Summary: [2P!Hetalia] Veneciano aguarda con paciencia el momento para reunirse de nuevo con la persona que ganó su corazón años, muchos años, atrás. Sin embargo el destino decide darle una razón para vivir.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia [o 2P!Hetalia en este caso] no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia **NO** sigue la teoría de Alemania = Sacro Imperio Romano.

* * *

_**Una razón para vivir**_

Sus manos enguantadas acariciaron la fría piedra, perfilando las desgastadas letras que un día fueron grabadas en aquella tumba para recordar a la personificación de aquel imperio que, por fortuna para algunos y no tanta para otros, había caído en la guerra. Habían pasado ya muchos años, demasiados, mas él recordaba su voz como si la hubiera escuchado el día anterior. Sin embargo aquello no era suficiente, deseaba poder recordar su rostro.

—Te odio – susurró al aire, dejando caer el rostro para ocultar con su laceo cabello las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Él era un país fuerte, considerado por muchos un desalmado sin sentimientos capaz de arrancarte el corazón con una sonrisa entre labios; no podía demostrarse débil por el simple recuerdo del pasado. Pues eso era, pasado. Sus hombros delataron el pequeño temblor, quería llorar, gritarle a los cuatro vientos cuánto odiaba aquel imperio… Mentirle al mundo, pues sólo él mismo sabía que en el fondo le amaba, que pese a los largos años tras su muerte seguía amándole. Lentamente tomó el cuchillo que siempre escondía bajo su bota derecha y lo acercó a su rostro, viéndose a sí mismo en aquel borroso reflejo.

—Te odio – se repitió a sí mismo, clavando aquella mirada violácea en aquel reflejo.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, se odiaba por no haber podido salvar al otro de aquella muerte. Soltó el cuchillo y con ambas manos limpió las lágrimas que recién empezaban a brotar, sólo había ido para recordarse a sí mismo que lo que él hacía, lo que los demás creían que él sólo hacía por diversión, era en realidad para proteger a su pueblo. Si él no protegía a los suyos, ¿quién lo iba a hacer? Con rapidez volvió a guardar el cuchillo bajo la bota y se levantó, observando una vez más la lápida de su primer amor; Sacro Imperio Romano.

—Algún día, querido mío, nos volveremos a encontrar.

El suicidio no era algo que estuviera en su lista de quehaceres, sin embargo sabía que él no iba a vivir para siempre, que tarde o temprano su hermano se abriría paso inconscientemente en la península, haciéndose poderoso y arrollando a su paso la parte Norte; sabía que iba a desaparecer para entregarle su pueblo al mayor, quien dejaría de ser el Sur de Italia para ser sólo Italia. Eso era algo que él sabía desde hacía mucho, no temía a desaparecer, es más, aguardaba por ese momento pacientemente. El momento en el que al fin podría reunirse con él.

Debía irse. Sabía que ese día había una reunión a la que por alguna razón Alemania le había insistido que no podía faltar, que se tratarían temas importantes. ¿Acaso no se trataban temas importantes en todas y cada una de las reuniones? Se dejó caer nuevamente arrodillado, dejando que el frío aire se colara entre sus huesos amenazando con provocarle un posible constipado, pero eso no le importaba, no se sentía de humor para ir a la reunión.

Su humor seguía nulo, no quería irse pero sabía que su deber como el Norte de Italia era asistir a aquella dichosa reunión, demostrar que su nación daba cara a cualquier problema. Se inclinó por última vez apoyando la frente en la piedra y susurró un 'hasta pronto', para finalmente marcharse.

—Sí, ya sé, he llegado tarde y blahblahblah – se adelantó a la posible bronca de Estados Unidos al momento de abrir la puerta. Sabía que él se tomaba bastante en serio la puntualidad, algo que a él mismo le preocupaba normalmente, mas no ese día. Sonrió como usualmente hacía cuando se encontraba frente a alguien conocido, pero toda sonrisa desvaneció ante la confusión. - ¿Qué mierdas pasa?

Al parecer el resto de naciones se encontraban amontonadas en un círculo, algunos estupefactos aún sin comprender cómo aquello había pasado, mientras que otros no hacía más que hablar de forma infantil, alegres por aquel suceso. La parte Sur de Italia sintió la presencia del menor y se hizo hueco entre la multitud para ir al encuentro de su hermano, dedicándole una sonrisa como siempre.

—Que bueno que has llegado, hermanito – le saludó y rápido señaló a la multitud. – Deberías ver lo que Alemania y Prusia han traído – canturreó, rompiendo la distancia entre ambos y le tomó del brazo con ambas manos, empujándole levemente para que se acercara a los demás.

—¿A qué se debe esto? – confundido, pero a la vez curioso, se dejó arrastrar por el mayor.

—¡Es una verdadera ricura! Es una lástima que Austria quiera hacerse cargo de él. ¡Me encantaría cuidarlo con España!

España, que se había apartado de la multitud al sentirse agobiado por tanta cercanía, escuchó aquel comentario y tan solo entrecerró la mirada antes de fulminar a la parte Sur de la península Itálica. No le había gustado aquel comentario en lo más mínimo.

—A ver, gente, dejad paso q- - Al ver que los demás no dejaban paso, sino por lo contrario que parecían pelearse por acercarse más, Romano soltó al menor y decidió hacerse paso por las malas, empujando con fuerza hasta que al fin los demás comprendieron. – Si es que no hay educación aquí, tsk.

Veneciano tan solo siguió a su hermano, sonriendo de soslayo al ver como los demás eran apartados con tal brusquedad. Quizá no se llevara bien con su hermano mayor, pero le agradaba cuando era tan brusco con los demás. Sin decir nada observó qué era lo que tanto llamaba la atención, meros segundos hasta que su cuerpo se congeló, su corazón pareció dejar de latir. Prusia, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, abría la boca para hablar pero rápido era callado por alguien que se adelantaba a él, Austria sostenía aquel pequeño del brazo como si temiera a que alguien se lo arrebatara, alegando que él era el más adecuado para criarle pues ya había lidiado con varios 'desastres', mientras que Alemania tan solo daba la razón una y otra vez a Japón, quien sostenía la idea de que él era el más adecuado siendo que dicha criatura había aparecido en territorio alemán y estos no querían hacerse cargo.

—¡Cerrad la puta boca todos! – exclamó furioso Veneciano una vez consiguió reaccionar. - ¡No es ningún maldito juguete por el cual pelear! - Sin más, se acercó al austriaco y de un manotazo le hizo soltar al pequeño. – Me juego el pescuezo a que ninguno de vosotros sabe su nombre y aun así os peleáis como ratas callejeras por un pedazo de carne.

El pequeño le miró manteniendo aquella seriedad en su rostro, al parecer era la primera persona que no hablaba de 'adueñarse' de él. El italiano bajó la mirada para ver al pequeño una vez los demás quedaron en silencio, cuando Italia Veneciano se enfurecía era mejor no decir palabra. Ante aquel silencio, solo roto por las diferentes respiraciones de los allí presentes o el carraspear de alguien, el norteño se arrodilló y observó detenidamente al niño. Éste no le quitaba el ojo de encima, tampoco se inmutó cuando el italiano extendió la mano y acarició su rostro, ni cuando parecía al borde del llanto.

—¿Quién eres? – preguntó el pequeño, apartándose ligeramente del alcance del ítalo.

—Italia Veneziano – su voz sonó quebrada, le había dolido aquella pregunta. Había sido olvidado. - ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?

Pudo escucharse a Austria reclamar, insistiendo una y otra vez que aquello no era buena idea, sin embargo fue completamente ignorado por la gran mayoría de los presentes, más aún cuando el pequeño afirmó con la cabeza a aquella pregunta.

Aquel pequeño aparentaba tener unos 8 años, vestía la típica bata blanca con la que la mayoría de países 'aparecían'. Su mirada de un violeta oscuro destacaba de aquella cabellera de un rubio ceniza, casi castaño claro…

—Me largo – espetó de la nada, cogiendo al pequeño en brazos. – Luego me pones al día, Alemania.

El alemán afirmó con la cabeza. Veneciano sostuvo al pequeño con un brazo mientras se hizo paso con la mano libre, sintiendo como el pequeño rodeaba con ambos brazos su cuello y se acomodaba mejor en aquel agarre, ejerciendo la suficiente presión para no caer sin llegar a lastimarle. Una vez fuera del recinto el italiano miró al menor en sus brazos, una parte de él se sentía destrozado, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él, sin embargo la otra quería llorar de felicidad. Le había vuelto a ver, y sin necesidad de la muerte.

Con cuidado, lo sentó en el asiento trasero del coche, sonriéndole mientras le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Hay mucho que hacer hoy, SIR.

En la alta azotea de aquel edificio, un par de hombres observaban aquella pequeña escena, uno con una seriedad aterradora y el otro conmovido por cómo había reaccionado el italiano.

—Para que luego digan que soy un mal abuelo – reprochó el de cabello castaño oscuro, gruñendo entre dientes.

—Vamos, Roma, ¿de verdad crees que tus nietos te odiarían?

—Más le vale que no, que no ha sido fácil darle de vuelta al mocoso.

El Imperio Romano se había cansado de ver desde las sombras como su nieto se destrozaba a sí mismo, como aguardaba la muerte sin temor por no tener nada que perder, y sabía que aquel pequeño, aquel que acababa de renacer, le daría motivos suficientes para luchar por su propia vida.

_ Ahora tenía alguien por quien vivir._


End file.
